


（授权翻译） 仰面  BY whenyoudesertme (phrenk)

by wongenglove



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongenglove/pseuds/wongenglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Music Station的LIVE之后，润将Nino捧在手心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	（授权翻译） 仰面  BY whenyoudesertme (phrenk)

原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/403534/chapters/665277?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_47295749

题目：仰面（Face Up)  
CP:末子，润二  
作者：whenyoudesertme (phrenk)  
翻译：彦  
级别：NC-17  
摘要：在Music Station的LIVE之后，润将Nino捧在手心。  
类型：H描写，温柔，关系确定，伤害/抚慰

 

肌肉带着愉快的酸胀感，润回到他们的化妆室，外面还有一辆车等着他找到落单的成员，然后就能离开了。

当他看见Nino无力地趴在沙发上，还穿着LIVE上的打歌服之后，他掏出手机，给司机发了条短信，说可能要比之前说的再等久一点。

他戳戳Nino的肩膀，后者继续装睡，他翻了个白眼：“起来，Nino。”

Nino焦躁地皱起眉头，闭着眼睛说：“你会扛着我出去上车吗？”

“你想让我这么做吗？”润认真地问，等到Nino猛地抬头看他时咯咯笑。这个笑是个错误，因为Nino马上说：“想。”

Nino常常低估润愿意为他付出的傻瓜劲儿。但是，首先，润得让Nino把借来的衣服脱下来，所以他哼了一声，跪在沙发边，手滑进Nino的衣服里，只因为他想这么做。然后他开始解开Nino的裤子纽扣，情绪随着自己的动作也高涨起来。

Nino的汗早已经干了，但很容易想象他刚跳完舞的样子。润还兴奋于之前观众给予他们的欢呼，由岚带来的欢呼，他知道那是因为他、也是因为Nino。因为Nino的专业精神，他还穿着那条罪恶的紧身裤，润和观众一样觉得非常性感，所以润准备以前所未有的效率来一发。通常来说，润会让Nino在他面前舒展开，他会享受这段时间，但现在Nino受了伤，司机还等在外面。

好像洞悉了润的想法，Nino半睁着眼睛嘟囔：“我想我的小弟弟和身体其他部分一样疲软了。”

润傲慢地挑起眉毛：“听起来像个挑战啊。”

他把从Nino的屁股上把那条贴身裤子扒下来，露出下面Nino stlye的三角裤。他坐起身，好将Nino收入眼底，黑色的裤子下，是鲜红的棉布内裤，已经穿旧了，有点磨损，给想象力留下的空间不大，但润喜欢多想一会儿，至少等到Nino开始害羞。花了一点时间，因为Nino太累了，让润觉得这次挑战是不是会以Nino就着裤子半褪的状态在沙发上睡过去而结束。

终于，Nino哀求着用胳膊盖住脸：“快点。既然我不用必须动……”

润把Nino的衬衫往上拉了一点，好让他能看到苍白皮肤与鲜艳布料的对比，然后握住Nino的分身。他轻轻揉了几下，几乎可以说是抚慰，Nino就躺在那儿，胳膊盖住脸。几秒钟后，胳膊滑下去，Nino的眼睛对上了润的。

润一边保持着Nino身上的节奏，一边用另一只手拨开Nino的刘海，指尖摩挲额头，看Nino有没有发烧。

“你干嘛不把它放到我的屁股里。”Nino的声音里没有情欲，只有显露崩溃前兆的粗嘎。

润忽略了这点。“疲软，嗯哼？”他说着，在膨胀的凸起上留下潮湿的水汽。Nino焦躁地扭动，臀部稍稍抬起，开始呻吟。听起来他很挫败，不是润喜欢的那种方式。Nino的身体不情愿地显露出兴趣，尽管他准备陷入睡眠的怀抱，润的手停下了。

看着Nino松弛的表情，润意识到经纪人肯定在表演后给Nino吃过止疼药，好让他撑过整场秀。他只希望自己能想到这事。

他重新把裤子给Nino穿好，看起来像那么回事，然后一边用肩膀夹着电话讲话一边收拾Nino的东西。

没多久，所有东西都收拾好，就差Nino。润叹着气，准备叫醒Nino，在他靠近时，Nino睁开了眼睛。

“准备走了吗？”润抚摸着Nino的屁股，问道。

“我真的需要个口活儿，润君。”Nino睡意朦胧地说，润竭尽全力才控制住自己不去亲遍这家伙的脸。

“等你到家，躺在床上，我保证给你个口活儿。”

Nino的嘴角洋洋得意地翘起，尽管他的眼皮已经放弃打架，直接合上了。

司机帮忙将Nino弄到润的背上，但最终Nino还是被扛走的，这时他已经没有意识去表达感激之情了。  
*

尽管润再次贡献出背，Nino反驳说他的小心脏无法承受这么多的浪漫，于是润跟着蹒跚的Nino走过房间，直到Nino的床边。

Nino“砰”地一声倒在床上，终于到家了，他真诚地呻吟了一声。

“能躺到这床上是我得到的最好的口活儿。”

“是吗？”润危险地问。

Nino面无表情，点点头：“不。”

润摸着下巴，若有所思地低头看Nino：“我答应staff自己把衣服还回去。不能有污渍。”

尽管看起来还是很疲倦，Nino亢奋起来，眼睛发亮地看着润：“你先给我承诺了。”

那只剩下一个问题，Nino会不会再次睡倒在润身上，因为润的自尊可无法接受这事儿一晚上发生两次，别的时间也不行。

润伸手到床头柜抽屉里拿东西，看到这，Nino放松了，他蠕动了一下，好在被窝里找到个暖和的地方。润带着不必要的天分把瓶子扔在一边，因为他最爱的事情之一，就是Nnio在被手指插入的情况下能更快高潮。

Nnio瞥了一眼润滑剂，眼神深沉地望着润，等待着。

在不让Nino疼痛的前提下，黑色的衣服迅速被润扒下扔到一旁。Nino平躺在床上，苍白而放松，还穿着他的大红内裤，润真希望他们是在自己的公寓，这样他就能欣赏到Nino皮肤与深蓝色床单的对比，那床单是专门为了这种场合才买下来的。Nino的被子是暗沉的灰色，床单是最简单的白色。这给了润灵感，关于Nino下次生日礼物的灵感，不过现在，他只是慢慢地拉下Nino的内裤，又往后者的腰下塞了个枕头，然后他站起来。

向下看着Nino，目光热烈地扫视着赤裸的身体，润耐心等候。

Nino气冲冲地去够润滑剂瓶子，润拍开他的手，把瓶子拿起来，满意地看到Nino带着警惕平静下来，事情开始发展，他的手紧抓住床单，让软软的分身贴着大腿，而不是自己抚摸。

总之就是会这样，润想着，用手掌温暖着润滑剂，Nino sexually was a needy little shit。他跪在床上，心不在焉地想着下次要给Nino买条贴身的内裤，好好地包裹他的小屁股，被润叫做容易生养的屁股。等Nino的腿好了，他要在最近的家具上操他作为回答。Nino的好腿抬起来，把自己展示给润，润靠近一些，他的呼吸马上因为欲望急促起来。

润轻松地向温暖的小穴中送进一根手指，头低下在Nino的勃起上呼吸。等他送进两指。Nino哀鸣着把自己顶向他的喉咙，开始蠕动，润的另一只手扶着Nino的分身，这样他就能用自己的节奏来，他一边用舌头在龟头下舔舐，一边继续手指的动作。

Nino的战栗陡然加大，润加到三指，但是Nino突然喊起来：“噢，噢，操！”润吐出Nino的勃起，温柔地抽出手指，关心地看着Nino的脸。

“太快了吗？”

“不，我……”Nino不说了，脸颊通红，气喘吁吁，润向下一看，Nino正小心翼翼地把伤腿放回到床上。

“啊。”润自鸣得意地说，不过他用前臂固定住Nino的臀部，免得一会儿又忍不住动了那条腿。三根手指回到刚才打断的地方，让Nino用一种欲望压倒坏脾气的方式呻吟，同时，润故意从下面一直舔到Nino的马眼。

“你想要更多？”他调戏道，手指转了转，Nino只说：“拜托。”这一个词就让他停止了呼吸。

Nino是不怕羞耻的，尤其是当他觉得乞求会让他得到想要的东西时。但是这经常发生在润长时间的挑逗，或是绝望地想高潮，或者两者都有的情况下。深深地呼吸Nino的气味，润坚定地说：“躺好。”Nino弯曲的那条腿张的更开，催促着润的同时，竭尽全力地推进润的口中。

润急促地弯曲着手指，在Nino的尖叫中吞下他的分身。他用鼻子呼吸，将咽喉收紧，然后放松，咳嗽，再将Nino纳入口中，手指无情地工作着。

Nino现在开始喘息，在润的胳膊下颤抖，小穴紧紧地包裹着润，阴囊收的紧紧的。这里是润最喜欢的，他沉浸于每一声呜咽，颤抖于Nino身体的请求，就像他的言语一样，但是今天他得仁慈。润用掌根撑起身体，用手指在Nino体内按压，抬头专心湿吻Nino的龟头。没过多久，润就感到Nino全身绷紧，喘不过气，然后是粗哑的喊叫。Nino在润嘴里高潮时，比以往更紧地抓住了床单。

松口，在吞下的同时做了个小小的鬼脸，润在Nino的战栗中又抚摸了几下他的分身。手指还在Nino体内没拿出来，他知道Nino有多讨厌突然的空虚感。等Nino满意地叹口气，拍拍润的头发后，他才拿出来。润随便他去了，因为余韵中的Nino是最不像刚享受完口活的。他尝尝只想碰触润而已，而润觉得这值得奖赏，所以他亲亲Nino的屁股，压抑住所有尖锐的评论。

痛苦地将自己拉下床，润的手伸向一边，走到洗手间清洗，他的性器已经自己解决完毕，不再紧绷在裤子里。于是，他回到Nino身边，想确保他能舒舒服服地睡过这一夜。

润微笑着发现Nino已经又睡着了，赤裸，通红，但是已经开始打起小小的呼噜。他忽视Nino的抗议，把他塞进被子里。他将被子拉到Nino的下巴下，把自己温暖的手一直放在Nino的胸口，直到小鼻音又响起来。

他趁着Nino睡着，在Nino下巴上印下一个吻，因为要是Nino醒着，他一定会嘲笑这种行为。看起来润的行动错了，因为Nino睁开眼，理解地慢慢眨了眨眼，然后他从被子里伸出一只手，插进润的头发里，将润按下，在嘴上的不同角度亲了一下、两下、三下，直到Nino抬头在他太阳穴的小痣上吻了一下，润才反应过来。

Nino已经又钻回被子里，手指暖暖地环着润的手腕。润偶然看见Nino眼中的光芒，开始重新考虑接下来该做什么。

他拉起Nino的手，嘴贴上掌心，惹得Nino又闹脾气。“早上我最好确定一下你的精液没留在我脸上。”润微笑着贴在Nino的皮肤上，然后将这支软绵绵的胳膊塞到被子底下。

尽管只有头露在外面，还是能看出Nino已经精疲力尽，但他现在即高兴又仿宋。“你能给我定个闹钟吗？”他问到，润点点头。

“好的。你十点才开始工作，对吗？”

Nino动了动，感到讨厌的疼痛开始消散。

“对。还有我的衣服……”

“我很快就把他们叠好，明天会带上的。”实际上他应该马上叠好才对，但是给Nino脱衣服这事根本让他无法不去碰触。

还是这种沉思般的口气，Nino说：“我要擤鼻子。”

“我去拿……Nino，我要在你睡觉的时候闷死你。”润威胁到，试着让自己相信要不是他那么累，他才不会相信。他还假装自己不会给Nino拿张纸巾来，但是Nino不必知道这些。

Nino笑起来，还打着小嗝，是孩子气的笑，润想板住脸但他能感觉自己柔和下来。说真的，他看起来估计很傻，但比起十年前他已经不太在乎这事了。再说了，几乎没有人，除了Nino，能让他用这么傻瓜的方式咯咯笑。

Nino的脸最终平静下来，他看着旁边说：“啊，真的……也许你不该跟我一起睡，我不想因为腿的事影响你。”

润怔怔了一会儿，明白要是他俩睡在一起，Nino会无意识地钻进他怀里，而要是Nino的腿伤加重，岚负担不起这个后果。“笨蛋，我会睡在沙发上。”润说着，决定不因真正的理由打趣Nino。

Nino清清嗓子：“当然。虽然柜子里有一个蒲团，几天前我才洗过。但是沙发……”

“那我就睡在这儿。”润打断Nino，心里暖暖的。接着，由于Nino拒绝要求他在这儿过夜，润开玩笑道：“但是你要注意，要是你意识到我在这儿，也许你会翻下床滚到我这来。”

“你可以把蒲团铺到地狱去。”Nino吸口气，但他的眼睛又熠熠生辉了。

“我马上叠衣服铺蒲团，你把自己裹紧点，免得到处滚。”润一边大声说，一边想还有什么没考虑到的。

“热牛奶，”Nino要求说，“我的泰迪熊，床边故事，晚安……”

润因Nino通红的脸颊感到巨大的快乐：“最后一个是什么？”

“一个晚安。”Nino傲慢地说，“然后，你就可以走了。”

润抬起Nino的下巴，看着他的眼睛，然后俯下身子吻他。Nino如此温暖，润差点迷失在他的嘴里，但他最终在身体重燃希望之前拉开距离。

他笑着捧着Nino的脸：“晚安，Nino。”

“晚安，润君。”

润关掉灯，让洗手间的灯光为卧室照明。他叠好明天要还给staff的衣服，然后去刷牙。他发现上回来过后，Nino在他的牙刷上写下“润之助”，这让他心中有种无法言喻的快乐。

终于，他脱掉裤子，还有点疼，然后是T恤，也许明天早上Nino会被引诱过来摸他。他铺好蒲团，钻到被子下面，享受这种终于可以入睡的奢侈感觉。Nino的呼吸平稳，润的眼睛闭上了。

END


End file.
